


[M4F] [Script Offer] Peridot sentinel pounds your needs away

by StormScoreScripting



Series: Crystal Kingdom collab [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: "Good girl"s, Creampie, Crystal Kingdom Collab, Cunnilingus, Don't get caught, F/M, Fucking on duty, M for F, Needy Listener, Night Watchman, Prone Bone, Rough Sex, Sweet Ending, blowjob, doggy, mdom, script offer, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: Welcome to the Peridot Watch. You’re on night watch with a relatively new cadet you're training, but get a knock on your watch post door. Usually your job entails keeping watch of, aiding, assisting, and protecting the people here in the Crystal Kingdom. However, the knock is from your girlfriend. And she has a very specific thing she needs assistance with. So you send the cadet out on patrol. While you render aid to your gf
Series: Crystal Kingdom collab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218464





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Peridot sentinel pounds your needs away

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect inside:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional  
> You’ll see -’s to start lines if they all follow one direction up above them
> 
> Sfx that appear: distant crowd noise, door opening and closing, heavy door opening and closing (it’s totally fine to use the same door noises for both), undressing, spanks
> 
> Feel free to improv or make minor adjustments where you see fit. I love the personal touch every creator brings!!

[distant bustling of people, knock on the door]

Not too often that we get a knock on the night watch. 

[open heavy wooden door]

Oh ba(be)-- [she interrupts you with a kiss]

(under your breath) Holy shit you smell really good

Everything alright? Not normal for you to show up to my post. 

I mean, I’m quite busy. 

Wha-no, I’ve always got time for you

I’ve got a cadet I’m training tonight, though…

(pause)

[sigh] I know those eyes… those needy eyes. What is it? 

Where are you taking my hand… ope

(she grabs your hand and places it on her crotch)

(quietly) Fuck, babe, you’re soaked… um, give me one second, yeah?

(away from the mic, to your watch partner) It’s fine, cadet. Tell you what, go ahead and stretch your legs on a patrol. 

Yeah, yeah it’s alright. Nights are always slow, I can handle the courtyard myself... Take the longest route we have, will ya? 

(back to the listener) Just give him a second. He’s been dying to get out of the tower.

[distant door opens and closes]

Come on

[close heavy wooden door]

[intense kissing starts. Weave these in as you continue]

So what happened, hm?

What’s got my baby so worked up?

Let’s get all your clothes off

[work undressing in between lines and kisses]

I don’t have time for “I don’t know”s

[lightly slap her hand away]

I can’t take the top half of my uniform off, babe. I have to look presentable from the street

The main thing is, you’re horny. And I know how you like it.

So come over here by the edge. And squat down. Stay kinda low.

Yeah that’s good

Now put your back against the wall. 

Mmm fuck! Not hesitating at *all* to get your hands on my cock.

[drawn out moan] Yes! Work the shaft in your hands like that...

[couple of light cock thuds]

You look so eager, slapping my cock against your face like that. 

Be a good girl and open up then. 

Thaaaaat’s it. 

(you start to thrust your hips into her face, start suppressed grunting/moaning as you continue)

Feel how hard I’m getting in your mouth? 

Knowing all those people, that *I’m* keeping safe, could all be watching me fuck your face right now.

It’s really addicting

(your noises increase)

Your hot, little mouth is so perfect!! 

It feels like my cock is melting between your lips!

(your thrusting and moaning reaches a small peak as you get close to the edge)

Oooh shit! Better stop...

You’re not here to *drink* my cum, are you?

(quick pause)

Mmm [giggle] didn’t think so…

I can already see your pussy dripping all over the floor. 

[frustrated pondering noises] Y’know what? Fuck it!

Come over this way, we have a couch by the back wall.

(pause)

Now that we’ve got a *little* more privacy, can you do me a favor? 

Just give me a slow turn. I want to admire your body

(pause)

Diamonds be damned babe, *you* are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen...

[spank]

Gods, you’re so perfect [kiss]

Get on your knees, on the couch. 

(pause)

Oh fuck, the way you wiggle your hips… 

[begin kissing up and down her thighs]

Mmm, I can taste your juices on your thighs…

[kiss, suck, and lick as desired] 

… and it’s delicious

[kiss your way up to her pussy, then take a big whiff and respond carnally]

Your scent drives me insane…

[begin to eat her out]

Oh yeah? You wanna cum, already?

[lick her a little more]

Give me a second. Let me get the rest of my uniform off

[frantic undressing] 

Now then-- 

[continue to eat her out as you build her to a climax. Say these lines when you wish]

-Mmm the way you’re squirming… you’re close!

-Don’t worry, just cum on my face.

(her body convulses as you continue to lick)

Let it go, babe…

Be a good girl, and just cum for me 

[focus on intense licking. Eventually leading to a muffled reaction as she cums in your mouth]

(laughing/growling) I can’t wait anymore

I know you’re sensitive, babe… 

That’s why I need this, *now*

[long groan as you push your cock in]

(moan as you continue)

Fuck, you’re so tight!!

Don’t worry about the cadet. We have enough time before he gets back…

Mmmm fuck!! Yeah, yeah! Roll your hips like that… 

[groan and spank]

Yeah, back your ass into me

(lose yourself in grunting/moaning where you desire)

That’s my good girl

Show me how much you need my cock…

Your legs are shaking…

(move in close, and whisper) You don’t get a break though.

Shhh sh sh sh, I’ll just grip your hips. 

And [grunt]-- 

(you really start getting lost in pleasure as you continue)

(groaning) Hoooo-- holy fuck.

You’re gripping me so tightly

Eve(ry)-- oh my god. 

I can’t… 

Yes… yes… yes

Don’t move, stay right there..

(fill as you aggressively moan and thrust for a little bit)

Oh shit, [exhausted laugh], your legs finally gave out. 

This is perfect

No, no. Just turn to the side and lay on your stomach. 

Put your legs together…

*good girl* 

I’ll get on top…

And tease uuup and down your soaked little pussy

Shit… I could see the chills run up your spine

(you push your cock back into her)

[long moan] I felt you clench as soon as I spread you open babe.

Oh yeah? You want to feel all my weight…

(you’re whispering, now right in her ear)

[gently laugh] 

(you aggressively thrust with each word) Just… like… this… 

Oooo yes, moan for me just like that

Juuust like that

What a pretty sound you’re making babe…

(increase your intensity, steadily, with these next lines. Break for moans and fills as desired)

-Yeah, keep going…

-C’mon, more

-Moan for me babe

I’m getting so close

Yeah, you’re gonna cum too? Good.

I want you to scream for me when I fill you up

I want everyone out on the street to know-- 

(you’re right on the edge)

Oh fuck!

\--how good I made you feel

Shit I’m cumming!

(improv your climax)

Wow… [catch your breath]

And you were such a good girl… 

Squeeze for me babe, while I pull out

[“gentle” spank] What a perfect woman

You’re gonna have to get dressed. The cadet’s gonna be back pretty soon

[redressing sounds as you continue]

(you admire her body as she slowly stands and begins getting dressed)

You are absolutely glowing right now…

No, I’m serious…

[kiss] 

Oh wait, let me actually do my job real quick. 

Am I presentable? At least from the waist up for now

Good 

(you cross back to the viewing ledge)

Nothing look’s out of the ordinary so…

I’ll pound you harder next time.

(pause) 

Of course there's gonna be a next time. 

[finish redressing yourself]

This felt way too fucking good to not do again… 

[a distant door opens]

Oh shit [quietly laugh] you better get out of here. 

I love you!


End file.
